Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air extractor grill for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air extractor grill for a vehicle capable of improving a function of cutting off the introduction of external noise, dust, and exhaust gas into a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An air extractor grill is equipped in a vehicle to discharge high pressure air inside the vehicle to the outside and constantly keep an air pressure inside the vehicle at all times, and in particular, serves to smoothly close a vehicle door by removing a high pressure inside the vehicle which is instantly generated at the time of closing the vehicle door and improve ventilation performance and defrost performance by easily introducing external fresh air into the vehicle at the time of operating a blower.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, an air extractor grill 10 according to the related art is configured to include a housing 11 provided with a through hole 11a which is provided with a plurality of grills 11b and a plurality of valves 12 rotatably coupled with the housing 11 and opening and closing the through hole 11a based on a difference between air pressures inside and outside a vehicle.
Each valve 12 is integrally provided with a plurality of hinge protrusions 12a, in which each hinge protrusion 12a has a structure to be fitted in a hinge groove 11c formed in the housing 11. Therefore, when there is a need to discharge air inside the vehicle to the outside, the valve 12 rotates with respect to the housing 11 while a portion of the valve 12 connected with the hinge protrusion 12a is elastically bent.
However, as described above, the air extractor grill 10 according to the related art has a structure in which external noise is originally introduced into the vehicle through the opened through hole 11a when the valve 12 is opened. That is, the air extractor grill 10 is not provided with a separate structural apparatus to cut off the introduction of the external noise into the vehicle, and therefore indoor noise may be increased.
Further, the air extractor grill 10 according to the related art has a structure in which the hinge protrusion 12a of the valve 12 is fitted in the hinge groove 11c of the housing 11 and as an adhesion between the housing 11 and the valve 12 is reduced when the valve 12 is closed, a gap C1 may be generated between the housing 11 and the valve 12 and the external dust and noise, the exhaust gas, and the like may be introduced into the vehicle through the gap C1.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.